


Moving Day

by VMarsTrek



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: AU, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Midnight Confessions, No Beta, Oral Sex, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsTrek/pseuds/VMarsTrek
Summary: AU Veronica and Wallace have been roommates in Chicago for the past year. On their last night in their apartment, they play one last game of Never have I ever.
Relationships: Lilly Kane/Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars, Wallace Fennel & Veronica Mars
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> New work for Trope-A-Palooza 2020

Veronica flops down on the California King mattress in the middle of the room.

“FENNEL! Tell me again why it was a good idea to get our utilities turned off BEFORE we moved out? It’s hotter than Hades in here!” Veronica whines turning a hand held fan on.

“Remember? In order to avoid the extra fees…” Wallace starts to lecture flopping down beside her on the only remaining piece of furniture in the two bedroom apartment. Everything else has been shipped off and this mattress has been sold to the next tenant. 

Wallace had moved to Chicago to do his Masters in Education and during his last year Veronica was offered a six month internship at The Art Institute of Chicago, photographing and cataloging new pieces coming into the museum and then offered a six month position covering maternity leave for a Canadian expat. The long distance with Logan sucked, but they made it work.

This is the last night in the apartment and she can’t wait to wrap her legs around Logan.

“Yeah, yeah. Shut it. I know. It saved us $500!” Veronica leans over into the small cooler beside the mattress pulling out two beers, handing one to Wallace and turning on another portable lantern.

“Ok Papa Bear, one last game before we get our adult lives on. Never have I ever.” Veronica’s eyes twinkle. 

Wallace rolls his eyes, but dutifully grabs his beer. Twisting off the cap he quickly launches the first question.

“Never have I ever...planted a cock shaped bong in a locker.” Veronica groans but takes a drink.

“Never have I ever...kissed a different girl than the one I took to the dance.” Wallace ducks his head in shame, but drinks.

They go back and forth, giggling, drinking and reminiscing not really learning anything new about the other but enjoying their last night together.

“Ugh, ok, I have one drink left, our plane leaves in nine hours, let’s call it a night.” Veronica goes to drink but Wallace covers the drink.

“Nuh uh, one more question.”

“Waaallllaaaaaccceee…" She whines, "you know you everything….”

"Almost everything." He looks at her pointedly. “Never have I ever... fooled around with...Lilly Kane.” 

Veronica thinks.

She remembers lazy morning kisses and experimental touching.

She thinks of Lilly’s hands in her hair pulling as she sucks on Veronica’s neck.

She feels Lilly’s tongue trailing down circling hot nipples as Veronica writhes underneath.

She remembers holding Logan’s stare as he stood, jaw hanging beyond the door of the Kane pool house the first time she comes. Lilly sucking hard on her clit, fingers pumping hard into Veronica’s wet, hot folds as Veronica pushes Lilly’s head into her core. She discovered her first kink that day.

So oh yes. She’s fooled around with Lilly Kane.

Veronica smirks and drinks back the last of her beer, leaving Wallace a little wide eyed.

“Night Papa Bear.” Veronica says, flicking off the lantern leaving him in the dark.


End file.
